


The world is cruel

by Demi_Red95



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Trans!Virgil, can ignore if want to, just sad work, me projecting super hard, stuff that's happening in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Red95/pseuds/Demi_Red95
Summary: This is just me projecting using Virgil. Sorry it's probably just stupid.Sorry





	The world is cruel

It hurt. Virgil stared at his laptop with small tears in his eyes that threatened to fall. He just wanted comfort. Was that too much to ask? For one positive message? To make him feel good about himself. 

 

He was hurting. He was trans, and no matter what he was doing, it felt like nothing was working. He wore a binder, baggy clothes, taking hormones. Hell Virgil even tried working on making his voice deeper than it was currently. 

 

Work was hell. He wasn't allowed to correct customers on his pronouns, and tons of his co-workers still used the wrong pronouns and his dead name. 

 

Even outside of work it didn't make a difference. People always called him a girl and looked at him weird when he said he wasn't. They'd ask questions like 'really?’ and look at him like he was stupid.

 

Virgil had gone online. He had made a post on one of his accounts, hoping for something. People made posts all the time about being upset and always got positive messages, so why couldn't he do the same?

 

Apparently that didn't work. He waited, and waited, but no one sent anything. It hurt to realize that even online, people didn't really care. It hurt to know this. 

 

Maybe he should just stop. Go back into the closet since nothing seemed to work. Maybe he should just start keeping his mouth shut…...


End file.
